Cast Out Saintuary
All around the planet Mobius in the QtinqSpirits' Universe, supernatural events occur at all times. The events will happen to anyone, everyone is at risk, there are few ways to protect yourself from such things, and there are also ways to increase your exposure, it is not always someone's fault, but the more you know about it, the more you're going to be exposed. Demon related incidents are handled by the Sanctuary Exorcists. Locations: Sanctions Monastery - The Temple/Church where missions are given out to each Team. A team consists of a Master Exorcist and an equal or lesser rank. Exorcist Ranking: SSS Level Exorcist - Grand Master Exorcist - Exorcist Lord SS Level Exorcist - Special Master Exorcist S Level Exorcist - Master Exorcist A Level Exorcist - Elite Exorcist B Level Exorcist - Skilled Exorcist C Level Exorcist - Exorcist D Level Exorcist - Apprentice Exorcist E Level Exorcist - Exorcist in Training F Level Exorcist - Exorcist Follower ---- The Prolog Characters: Younger StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: In a tiny urban home, late at night as the moon shines bright, a young hedgehog is tormented by voices. "Do you fear me, little one?" A heavy dark voice whispers in the night. "I dont even know what you look like, so why would i fear you?" The bright eyed little hedgehog responds. "Ku kuh ha ha ha!" The voice laughs at the response. "Really, because you cant see me you do not fear me, do you not fear the unknown?" "But isnt living your life an unknown, if we fear the unknown then how can we live?" The little one becomes confused, and questions the voice. "You would live in fear, like the rest of this God forsaken world." The child falls asleep. From then on the child experienced a severe decrease in happiness, joy, and inner peace, while suffering a massive increase in emotional pain and paranoia. Several years later the young one meets a girl, she becomes his everything, his only source of peace and happiness. After a year, numerous demons appeared before them, taking her soul. With everything she has done for him reversing itself immediately, the young hedgehog falls into despair. From his encounter from when he was much younger, the young hedgehog has become spiritually aware. Using the pain an anguish, he performs a ritual to resurrect the spirit of an unknown demon, hoping it would grant him power to face the demons. Succeeding, Nihilion the Ancient appears existing only in the astral plain, questions the boy, demanding to know why he has summoned him. "Power, i want power, power to kill those who have taken her from me!" "What would you give to obtain this power, child?" "Everything!" Nihilion grasps the boy with his astral hand, granting him a portion of his very own power. "Take it, take the power that is mine, and mine alone, see that it serves you well!" With the power of an Ancient spirit, the boy locates the demons and attacks them, with absolutely zero training and experience, the boy is defeated and captured. The Demons take notice of the boy's supernatural body, one they havent seen before. By their Lord's command, they merge the boy's body with their Lord, Eligos' spirit. The crudeness of the ritual sent the boy into a rage, allowing him to kill the demons but also drove him into a populated area killing innocents. This caught the attention of a passing male Icterini. The Icterini waves his finger in the air, "You need to stop attacking people right now, if your filled with so much rage, attack me instead." The rampaging demon slams into some sort of barrier cutting it off from innocent bystanders. Becoming even angrier, it turns its attention toward the Icterini. "Such a strong demonic presence, Demon Binding!" Black and red tendrils break out from the concrete binding the raging boy's arms and legs. "Roar, gah, guuhhh!" The bindings crack as he struggles to get free. "If this continuous, things will become extremely dangerous!" The Icterini stomps his foot and puts two fingers into the air, "Lets see if this works,guhhh, Absolute Purge!" Eligos' spirit appears outside of the boy's body. "Noo! You'll pay, you'll pay with your soul!" Eligos crumbles into the wind. The boy's ears shrink a bit and his power drops dramatically. "Oh, i see now, you've literally become a demon." The Icterini draws lines in the air with his first two fingers. "Ancient Seals, suppress this demon's powers!" Gold rings wrap around the boy's ankles and wrists, reverting him to his hedgehog form. "How interesting, i guess ill take him with me." The Rule of Two Characters: Young StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: Demon Snakes, Demonic Python, Leung Kar Priest, and Demonic Snake King/Leung Kar High Priest "Hey, who the hell are?" The Young boy yells, sitting by the campfire tied head to toe. "Im an Exorcist, Sky the Icterini. I purged a demon spirit from you, but it turns out you yourself are also a demon." "Wonderful, well you can call me Styx, and i have one question, why havent you destroyed me?" Sky's smile becomes a frown, as he stands up and walks over to Styx. "Are you that fed up with life, that you seek oblivion." Sky puts his hand Styx's shoulder, "You are indeed a demon, but now while those four seals are on you. I put the Ancient Seals on your inhibitor rings, i didnt destroy you because i think you want more than what you were given." Styx looks at the ground. "You hunt demons, able to track them?" Sky smiles again and undoes the binding seal. "Yes i can to an extent." Styx stands up rubbing his arms. "Then you know how to find the demon's that killed my girlfriend." Sky sits down at the campfire. shaking his head. "The demons you believe killed your girlfriend did not kill her, they stole her soul, and they did not do it for no reason, the one at the helm, Demon Lord Eligos, he possessed you, made you kill so many, he isnt done, he will find away into this world, he is the one that holds your girlfriend's soul." Styx punches the ground, becoming angry. "No, that bastard, help me find him, please!" Sky laughs and looks up at the moon. "I will help you, on one condition, become an Exorcist, once you do that you will face Eligos again." Styx goes over to Sky and shakes his hand. "This road ahead of you will be even more agonizing than the one you have already traveled." "I expect it to." On that day, Styx the Hedgehog became an Exorcist follower, our story begins five years after that. Currently he has now become an Exorcist. With his mastery of Seals, and his strong supernatural body, he has become a tad arrogant. ---- Location: Leung Kar Styx: -Tied up from head to toe by normal snakes, as 3 Demon Snakes watch him from a distance.- Demon Snake1: -Hisses.- "Why did someone as weak as you come to this village, what did you hope to accomplish?" Styx: -Struggling trying to get free.- "Aw you know, i just came to take you're slithering little asses, feel free to clear out at anytime." Demon Snake2: -Hisses- "Crush him, now, he is irritating." -Slithering away with the other three Demon snakes.- -The normal snakes start squeezing harder, Styx's eyes literally start to bulge out of his head.- Styx: "Ugghh, oh shit, it hurts a freaking lot!" -Flaming lines and circles draw themselves on the normal snakes, then all of them burst into flames. Styx also setting on fire.- Styx: "Gahhh, what the hell master!" -Rolling around trying to put himself out.- Master Sky: -Walks into focus, dusting off his cloak.- "Well if you'd stop getting yourself into so much trouble, you wouldnt experience such... punishment." Styx: -Stands up.- "Some warning would be nice." Master Sky: "Indeed, some warning would be nice, for when you decide to throw yourself to the enemy." Styx: -Irritated walking into the clearing.- "Anyway i need to get to the temple." Master Sky: "We, need to get to the temple. Lets go." -Walking ahead of Styx. With his arms behind his back.- Styx: -Groans as he follows.- -Wandering through the forest, the duo encounter numerous snake attacks.- Master Sky: -Walking through the sea of snakes they burst into flames in his path, Styx never seeing him wave a single sign.- Styx: -Dumb founded again because he was unable to figure out how his master can cast seals without being seen, weaving his own signs to cast his Burning seals.- "Grr, how the hell are you able to keep up a continuous flame? I know i mastered most of the Seals in the Archive!" Master Sky: -Laughs.- "Mastered them, no, learned them yes. You have to do more than just learn them, mastering them allows you to do all sorts of things with the seals." -They come out of the forest to the villages temple, there waiting is a Demon Snake.- Master Sky: "Well look at this, we found our first demon focus on his att..." Styx: -Runs toward the demon.- "What the hell are you talking about, i found them an hour ago. Burning Seal!" -Flaming circles appear under the Demon Snake..- The Demon Snake: -Immediately moves out of the way and spits streams of acid at Styx and Master Sky.- Styx: -Rolls out of the way as well, waving his Burning Seal again, causing Flaming circles to follow the Demon Snake as it moves and spits streams of acid.- Master Sky: -Remains still watching Styx's actions as the acid hits an invisible barrier around him.- The Demon Snake: Takes off into forest heading toward the village hissing.- Styx: -Runs after it.- "Get back here, Freezing Seal!" -Ice Circles chase the Demon Snake.- Master Sky: "Always on the move, arent you?" -Watching Styx run off.- Styx: -Chasing after the demon snake, casting seal after seal.- "Burning Seal, Freezing Seal, Cold Flame: Fusion Seal!" The Demon Snake: -Hissing as it dodges the numerous seals.- "Mobiain, hiss, you are not strong enough to stop us!" -Reaching the end of the forest, right before the village the Demon Snake smashes into an invisible barrier.- Styx: "Demon Seal: Blood Coffin!" -Red Circles appear under the Demon Snake while its distracted. and form a red coffin, sealing the demon snake, and destroying its host body.- "Damn, that took a lot of energy, wait a minute." -Touches the barrier.- "Dammit Master, showing off!!" -Starts running back toward the temple.- Master Sky: "Hmm, by now he is probably pissed i spent time making an anti demon barrier seal over the forest an temple." -Shrugs his shoulders and heads into the temple.- -Wandering through the temple, Master Sky notices doorways that lead to larger spaces as well as the entire floor covered in a sea of snakes.- Master Sky: "How interesting." -Burning a path through them as he walks.- Styx: -Heading back to the temple encountering snakes as well.- "Whats wrong with you, dont you know you're just dying!? Burning Seal!" -The snakes hiss as the searing flames consume them.- -The air fills with demonic energy.- Styx: "Uh, i dont like the feel of this." -Running toward the temple.- -Entering the clearing where the temple is.- Styx: -Notices the door is already open and his master isnt there.- "Ah man, this is suppose to be my spotlight, not yours, err dammit Master." -Runs into the temple.- -Heavy demonic energy leaks out of the doorway into the open air.- Styx: "Damn, they are really causing this much demon power to leak out into the air." -Opens one of the doors in the hallway in the temple.- -The Door reveals a gateway to another space.- Styx: "Oh shit, whats this!" -Closes the door and puts two fingers up.- "Spatial Seal!" -A glowing black stripes appear on the door.- "Keep that for later." -Starts running down the the hallway, to the stairs leading to the basement.- -Reaching the basement, the area called the Worshipping Chamber, Styx arrives, noticing 2 giant steel doors with demonic writing on them. And the two remaining Demon Snakes.- Styx: "Oh shit!" Demon Snake 1: "You have come far, little mobian, but you will not come any further, hiss." -Spits a stream of acid at Styx.- Styx: "Really, lets go then, Burning Seal!" -The flames raise up like a tower, protecting him from the acid." Demon Snake 2: "Hiss, Striking Shadow Fangs." -Green snakes flying out of the shadows and attack Styx." Styx: -Dodges to the right.- Demon Snake 1: "Shadow Acid!" -Huge streams of acid blast out of the ground heading toward Styx.- Styx: "Gah, Nightmare Flag Seal!" -Uses two fingers to cast his seal. The shadows, the fire from the burning seal, the dead bodies, and the acid all come together and form a monster.- Nightmare Flag Monster: "Roar!" Demon Snakes 1 & 2: "What is that!" Styx: "Get'em!" Nightmare Flag Monster: -Rushes the Demon Snakes with incredible speed.- "Roar!" -Its catches one of the demon snakes on its large claws.- Demon Snake 2: "Noo, gahh!" -Burns up from a flaming acid claw.- Demon Snake 1: "Stay back, noo, Acid Stream!" -Fires another stream of acid at the creature!- Nightmare Flag Monster: -Absorbs the acid, and jumps on the demon snake's body and explodes.- Styx: "Damn, i can only get two shots out of that thing..." -Wanders over to the large steel door." -A Priest walks out from behind an alter curtain.- -And the high Priest comes up from behind him.- Leung Kar Priest: "You are a very annoying little mobian, we only needed to sacrifice one more, and we have it." Styx: "What do you mean." Leung Kar Priest: "Me, Demonic Sacrifice!" -Black and red energy constructs wrap around him and pull him apart.- -The large steel doors open glow and open.- -A glowing demon snake essence comes out of the steel door and possesses the high priest.- The High Priest: "Gah!" -Falls to his knees as demonic energy alters his form.- "I... I am... I am the Demonic Snake King!" Styx: "Dammit, they used themselves too!" -Holds up both hands.- "Inferno Seal!" -Red flames in the form of circles encase the High Priests.- The Demonic Snake King: -Laughs.- "Fire doesnt hurt me, im a demon reptile, but im sure it hurts you, Demon Flame!" -scorching flames fly out of the his mouth.- Styx: -Barely manages to roll out of the way.- "Hey, why dont you watch where you're throwing your spit, some almost got on me!" Demonic Snake King: "Scorching Sea!" -The ground turns into lava.- Styx: -Jumps into the air and punches his hand into the wall.- "Oh come on, who the hell turns the ground into lava?!" "Freezing Seal!" -Turning the ground into hot rock, and landing on it.- Demonic Snake King: "Such a resourceful boy, burn!" -Flaming snakes slither out from his hands toward Styx.- Styx: "Freezing Seal!" -Jumping into a barrel roll, casting his freezing seal with both hands. The flaming snakes freeze, as another circle of ice head toward the Demonic Snake King.- Demonic Snake King: -Sends flames to counter the ice.- Styx: -Lands.- "Glacier Seal!" -Huge waves of ice head towards the Demonic Snake King.- Demonic Snake King: "Flaming Python!" -A giant flaming python curls around the snake king freezing instantly.- Styx: "Grr." Demonic Snake King: -Shatters the ice.- "Irritating boy!" Styx: "Not good!" Demonic Snake King: -Slithers toward Styx, slashing at him with his claws.- Styx: -Dodging, using cartwheels, backflips, and frontflips.- "Hey, wait a minute, watch what you're doing, shit, you should clip those." Demonic Snake King: -Stops and watches Styx.- "Do you ever shut up?" Styx: -Distancing himself.- "No, but i do tend to keep my mouth shut when im eating. Ancient Ritual Summoning: Grass Cutting Sword!" -A seven sided star appears with 7 circles glowing bright. The Japanese mythical sword rises up out of the circle into Styx's hand.- "Its my turn to do some cutting." Demonic Snake King: "Grr, die!" -The claws on his hands are set ablaze as he strikes at Styx.- Styx: -Blocking the claw strikes with this sword.- "You know you kind of did your attacking thing already and i thought we agreed to let me do a bit." -Spins around knocking the Demonic Snake Kings claws backwards, opening him up for an attack.- "Rah!" -Styx slashes through the Demonic Snake Kings Scales bisecting him.- Demonic Snake King: "Ughhh!" -Falls to the ground in pieces, blood spilling all over the floor.- -The Demonic Snake essence leaves the dead body.- Styx: -Falls to one knee, dropping the Grass Cutting Sword which shakes the ground immensely.- "Damn, Ancient Rituals always burn me out!" -The Demonic Snake essence is suddenly trapped in a barrier seal.- Master Sky: -Coming down the stairs.- "Always so very reckless. Rushing in without thinking, every single time." Styx: -Laying on his back.- "Oh come on, i beat the demons right, isnt that all that matters?" Master Sky: -Raises his hand, making the demon snake essence float up.- "You didnt exorcise the demon, because its right here. The Rule of Two is very strict, 1 master and their trainee. 1 leads and 1 follows, 1 team. you just try to do everything on your own, trying to prove yourself, its annoying." Styx: "You always say get stronger, but whenever i try to you try to stop me." Master Sky: "I tell you to study and think before you leap, lets go." ---- Several years later, after many adventures. Master Sky and Styx, together face the Demon Boar King Bogerox. Master Sky: "We take him together!" Styx: "Yea, i know, lets do this already!" Master Sky & Styx: "Inferno Seal: Unison Link: Nova Seal!" -First two red flame circles appear under the two, then three red circles of flames appear, combining to make an orange and red circle and above it a small star appears.- -It flies into the Demon Boar incinerating it.- With this, final mission, Styx is granted his A Level Exorcist rank. Now considered an Elite Exorcist. Act 1: The Sandman Characters: StyxTH, Master Sky, ShelbyTH, The Sandman Enemies: Demon-hounds, Wolf Demon, Giant Wolf Demon, Gryowls Locations: Sand Blast City A special phenomenon has been occurring throughout of Sand Blast City, everyone is asleep. They have been asleep for 31 days, Master Sky and Styx have been called in to find out why. Communications have been severed, an no one going into the city has ever returned. Master Sky: -Ahead of Styx wearing a communications earpiece and helmet driving his motorcycle.- "You read the mission report right?" Styx: -Also wearing a communications earpiece and helmet driving his motorcycle.- "Yea, i read the mission report, how can a damn city fall asleep?" -The pair activate turbo as they head up a massive ramp leading into the ocean, the wheels glow as soon as they hit the water the wheels glow green and sit up on the water as if they were riding on the waves.- Master Sky: "Well, its kind of strange, they believe its a group of demons that like the energy produced by dreams. If they've drugged everyone then it would be easy, but to that extent, theres far too many people in that city." Styx: "Of course its complicated, why would it be easy, if it was easy they wouldnt have put us on the case, right. Demonic Energy is probably the problem, thats what id consider being used as the drug." Master Sky: "Yes well, lets find out if that is truly the problem and put everyone in rehab." -The city comes into view.- Styx: -Noticing the protective bubble shield over the city.- "Whats this surrounding city, a protective shell?" Master Sky: "Well the city protected because of its location inside the valley, keeps monsters and raiders from entering, the gate should be through a tunnel a few miles from the city." -Riding away from the direction of the city.- Styx: -Following his master.- "I've got a bad feeling about this." -The pair head into a tunnel that curves back toward the city.- -At the gate, two small dogs are sitting watching them approach.- -Once they reach the dogs they stop, as the dogs start growling and transforming. Into bigger, fanged, clawed, red furred, glowing, smoking Demon-Hounds.- Styx: -Pointing at the Demon-Hounds.- "Look Master, hot dogs." -Laughs.- Master Sky: "They do seem to be emitting extreme heat, dont get burned." -The Demon-Hounds rush Styx.- Styx: -Jumps off his bike.- "Freezing Seal!" -Ice pillars appear from the glowing blue circles that appeared under the Demon-Hounds.- The Demon-Hounds: "Roar!" -Scatter, dodging the ice pillars, and opening their mouths to fire heated demonic energy.- Styx: "Agile bastards, Freezing Seal!" -An ice pillar appears in front of him, taking the blasts.- Demon-Hound1: -Leaps into the icy fog, attacking Styx with its claws.- "Snarl!" Styx: "I could see ya coming!" -Grabs both of the Demon-Hound1's claws left in his right and right in his left, and pulling it backwards putting his foot into its throat and throwing it behind him.- Master Sky: "Such a skilled fighter." -Sitting on his bike as Demon-Hound2 leaps at him.- Styx: -Points his index and middle finger near Master Sky.- "Demon Binding!" Demon-Hound2: -Black and red tendrils break out of the ground and wrap around it pulling it to the ground.- "Roar!" -It jerks and wiggles unable to move.- Demon-Hound1: -Gets up snarling, and fires multiple heated demonic energy blasts.- Styx: "Gotcha!" -Notices the energy blasts and begins dodging them.- "Hey, what are you doing, watch it, you almost hit me!" -Leaps into the air.- "You really need to cool off, Cold Radiant Seal!" -The corner in which Demon-Hound1 resided froze instantly at subzero temperatures.- Master Sky: "Why did you use such a powerful and dangerous seal?" Styx: "Get off my back, i just wanted to thats all." -Pointing his fingers at the two Demon-Hounds.- "Demon Purge." -The Demon-Hounds vanish leaving behind ruined dog bodies.- -The pair open the gate into Sand Blast City filling the massive surge of demonic energy as they ride in.- Master Sky: -Frowning.- "Do you feel it, such strong demonic energy, powerful demon essence?" Styx: -Frowns as well.- "Ive never felt something this powerful before, Master, is this on par with Eligos?" Master Sky: "Go check on the citizens, ill meet you in the town square." -Heads off on the next exit leaving Styx on his own.- Styx: "Grr, dammit Master, always leaving me with the annoying shit!" -Shows up pulling into a school yard.- "A dormitory... hmm." -Gets off his bike and heads toward the building.- -The doors are locked.- Styx: "Damn, now i have to break in." -Shatters the glass with his fist and pushes the push handle to open the door from the inside.- "There we go." -Styx enters the dorm.- -Wandering through the hallways until he feels a strange power.- Styx: "Whats this, power? In this classroom." -Facing the classroom door.- -The door is shattered into splitters as an electrically fried demon hound flew out of it.- ????: "Take that you piece of shit!" -A girl comes flying out on top of Styx.- Styx: -Mumbles something and throws her off.-"Get the hell off me!" ????: -Gets up.- "I didnt think there was anyone else awake up here." Styx: "How the hell did you take out that demon hound!" -Pointing his finger at her.- ????: "I'm a psychic, well a plasmakinetic." -Sending a stream of lightning between each hand.- "I woke up not even 15 minutes ago, when i saw this thing." -Pointing at the fried demon hound.- Styx: "You just woke up?" -Thinking to himself, that power must be it.- ????: "Anyway, who are you, a student?" Styx: "No i am not, im Styx the Exorcist, this city has been asleep for an entire month because of demon activity, now tell me who you are." Shelby: -Blushes.- "Well im Shelby the Psychic." Styx: "Come with me, we need to get you out of here." -Holds his hand out to her.- Shelby: -Takes his hand.- -A massive demonic presence is felt outside.- Styx: -Looks out the window.- "Oh shit." -Outside a Giant Wolf Demon, half the size of the college dorm, is running toward the building.- Styx: "Get on my back." -Kneels down.- Shelby: -Gets on his back.- "Okay." Styx: "Its going to get a little hectic." -Puts up his finger signs.- "Barrier Seal!" Giant Demon Wolf: -Slams into the barrier that Styx put around the dorm.- Shelby: -Puts her head in Styx's ponytail.- "What was that?" Styx: "A very big problem, hold on." -Styx, jumps out the window.- Giant Demon Wolf: -Tries to claw at them.- Styx: -Dodges in mid air.- "Not getting us like that, he lands and takes off running at a high speed.- Shelby: -Holds on tighter.- "Ahh! How can you run carrying me!?" Styx: "Really, your kind of light, and im pretty strong!" Giant Demon Wolf: -Starts chasing them.- "Roar!" Shelby: "Ahhh, I can hear it getting closer!" Styx: "I can hear it too you know, im not deaf!" Giant Demon Wolf: -Charges a massive demon blast.- "Demon Scar!" Styx: "Super Speed Seal!" -He places the seal on himself and starts running a lot faster just, enough to move out of the way of the massive attack.- "Oh no! The other people are in danger!" -The Demon Scar hits and is reflected off a barrier around the buildings in its path.- Styx: -Realizes his Master must have done this and gets irritated.- "Dammit, Master! Always showing off!" Shelby: "Whaaa! Who are you calling master?" Styx: "Doesnt matter, forget i said anything!" Shelby: "Fine whatever, did you hear that thing talk!?" Styx: "Yea i did, is that weird or something, demons can do some pretty extraordinary things!" Shelby: "Well can you make them stop doing those things." -A tear comes out her eye as she smells the Giant Demon Wolf's breath.- "Ahh, something stinks really freaken bad!" Styx: -Consecutively dodging the beasts claw attacks and bit attempts.- "Yea sure, small problem though, i cant just set you down somewhere and take this thing on, because he can smell you, and will most likely come after you instead of stay and fight me!" Giant Demon Wolf: "Suffer! Demon Scar!" -Fires another massive wave of absolute demonic energy.- Styx: -In his head.- "Shit, did he get faster?!" -Picks Shelby off his back and throws her into the air.- "Wind Rider Seal!" -Shelby is granted the ability to fly.- "Stay in the ai..." -Styx is blasted by the massive demonic energy wave.- Shelby: "Please dont die!" -The attack dissipates, Styx's burnt and severely damaged body slams into a car.- Giant Demon Wolf: "Look at this, sacrificing yourself, yet you lived." Styx: -Pulls his out of the wreckage, and pulls himself out of the car slowly.- "Ah dammit, shit! I've never been hit by something like that before." -His inhibitor rings crack.- Giant Demon Wolf: "How about i take out the girl, while you rest up a bit? Demon Scar!" -Mouth fills with demonic energy.- -Styx's inhibitor rings shatter, releasing a shockwave. Styx dashes out of the dust kicked up by the shockwave and hit the Giant Demon Wolf in the throat stopping the attack.- Styx: -His fur covered his face and ears, his pupils disappeared, and a long demon tail appeared.- "Forced Seal Release, i feel so much demon energy its exciting me." Giant Demon Wolf: -Falls back on its back shaking the city.- "Guh, that was fast, strong too" -Getting up- "Take this!" -Leaping backwards.- "Demon Scar!" Styx: -Thinking.- "I could get out of the way even at this range, considering my speed increase, but i got something else." -Leaps backwards as well holding his fingers like a cross.- "Daemon Ritual: Demonic Energy Eater!" -Demon Tendrils reach out and grab the torrent of demon energy and pulled it into the circle summoned by Styx. Giant Demon Wolf: "What the, how were you able to control my demon energy!?" Styx: "Watch. Daemon Ritual: Summoning: Demon Scar!" -A massive torrent of demonic energy is released from the circle that appeared in front of him.- Giant Demon Wolf: -Spins into a ball coated with demon energy and collides with Styx's Demon Scar.- Shelby: "Ahhh!" -The force of the blast blows her further into the sky.- Demon Styx: "Bastard, ill kill you!" -Rushes the GD Wolf.- GD Wolf: "Lets go!" -Rushes Styx." -The to parry each other, Styx catches the GD Wolf by his fangs as they struggle to push the other back.- Demon Styx: -Turns his heel and pull the GD Wolf over his shoulder slamming it into the ground.- "Grr, Yeh!" -Kicking it into the air.- "Daemon Seal: Cold Sin!" -Icy demonic energy freezes the limbs of the GD Wolf and its head.- GD Wolf: "Noo!" Demon Styx: -Runs under the GD Wolf.- "Daemon Ritual: Summoning: Demon Scar!" -The torrent of demonic energy rips through it's body and burns it.- GD Wolf: -Corpse lands on some cars, a voice comes from the body.- "How impressive, you defeated me at level one with my own attack, how impressive." -A loud sound comes from the body as numerous Demon Wolves show up.- Demon Styx: -Counting them.- "Thirteen Demon Wolves." Demon Wolves: -Snarl and rush Styx.- Demon Styx: "Grrrah!" -Kicks, Stumps, uppercuts, tears apart, and punches through the Demon Wolves.- "Weak." -The Essence of the wolves float into the air, pulling energy produced by the sleeping mobians of the city, all combining with the GD Wolf's, releasing an intense light.- Demon Styx: "This pressure..." -Sensing an incredible uproar of demonic energy.- -The form a mobian sized body, long wolf ears, 4 wolf tails, claws, fangs, glowing.- ????: "I am the Daemon Wolf, Gryowls, i have finally produced enough energy to come through." -He bows and smiles.- Demon Styx: "You a lot more power than most of the demons we go after." -A sweat sliding down his head.- Gryowls: "And your power feels very similar to our own, what are you, a demon?" -The two circle each other.- Shelby: -Floating over to a nearby building lands.- "Look at him, he's glowing, its amazing, please dont die." -A bird flies in through through the bubble shield, lands on a stop sign, and falls asleep, it falls toward the ground.- Demon Styx: -Turns his heel.- Gryowls: -Does the same.- -The bird hits the ground and the two rush each other.- -Demon Styx punches Gryowls, who is barely phased by it. Gryowls punches Demon Styx, he uppercuts Styx in the stomach, knees him in the face, and jump kicks him to a building.- Demon Styx: "Ugh, ah, guh!" -Gets up an throws a snack machine at Gryowls, rolls out through the window and throws a car too.- Gryowls: -Slashes the snack machine into and trisects the car, a liquid splashes him and the pieces.- Demon Styx: -Smiling.- "Daemon Seal: Molting Sin!" -The car and Gryowls are enveloped in hellish flames, they explode.- Gryowls: "Ugh!" -Walks out of the smoke covered in ash.- "You are dangerous, skilled even, but it isnt enough." Demon Styx: -Finished writing signs in the air.- "Its called a distraction. Daemon Ritual: Spirit Coffin!" -Giant hand constructs come out of the ground to grab Gryowls.- Gryowls: -Starts avoiding the hand constructs with incredible speed.- "Something tells me if i get caught with one of those im done for, Ferocious Daemon Claws!" -Begins slashing up the hand constructs as they close in on him. He becomes overwhelmed and begins dodging again.- Demon Styx: "This Ritual is a lot harder to get away from!" -Thinking to himself.- "But he is doing a great ass job!" Gryowls: "It certainly is, so ill try this. Wolf Pack!" -Gryowls splits into 5 separate versions of himself. One distance itself from the other four. Two leap forward getting caught in the ritual and the other two fill their mouths with demonic energy. Gryowls Clones: "Howling destroyer!" -Firing their energy at Styx.- Demon Styx: "Gah, you damn demon wolves, Nightmare Beast Seal!" -A stronger form of Styx's Nightmare Flag Seal he used years ago.- -The nightmare seal twists debris and the Gryowls' clones' attacks to form its body.- Nightmare Beast: "Roar!" -Its lunges forward, bisecting the two clones as it speeds toward the real Gryowls.- Gryowls: "You wield such dangerous techniques, Ferocious Black Fangs!" -Gryowls turns into black mist, and flows around the Nightmare Beast as it is torn to shreds. Gryowls is reformed behind Styx, and he slashes his back.- Demon Styx: "Ugh!" -Turns around and kicks Gryowls into a building.- "I think he is slightly stronger than me right now. Ancient Ritual Summoning: Grass Cutting Sword!" -A seven sided star appears with 7 circles glowing bright. The Japanese mythical sword rises up out of the circle into Styx's hand.- Gryowls: -Instincts tell him that blade is dangerous, he crosses both arms over his shoulders.- "Daemon Wolf Cross: Crescent Moon!" -Giant wolf claw constructs envelope Gryowls own claws.- -The two rush each other.- Demon Styx: "Doesnt matter what you use, this blade cuts everything!" -Gryowls cuts out 3/4 of Styx's torso, as Styx cuts through the claw constructs and Gryowls' chest. The pair are now behind each other.- Gryowls: "Such dangerous techniques." -He says as blood gushes from his wounds.- Demon Styx: -The Grass Cutting Sword shatters into energy. As blood pours out of his wound.- "Who else is trying to come this realm?" Gryowls: "I dont know, it has taken me along time to gather enough energy to come here." -Cough, holds his chest wound.- "You are the most dangerous being ive ever fought against. And my instincts are never wrong, this instills fear in me." Demon Styx: -Falls to one knee.- "Well thanks, its been along time since anyone has wounded me this bad." Gryowls: "Do not die, I used The Sandman's energy that is being produced by The Sleep to come here, which means im not the only one that can do that." -Takes off running.- Demon Styx: "Ancient Seal: Demon Imprisonment!" -New Inhibitor Rings appear on Styx sealing his demon form away and he leaps window seal to window seal until he reaches Shelby.- Shelby: "Hey!" -Runs over and hugs him, noticing his missing stomach.- "Oh my god! You're hurt way bad!" Styx: -Leaning on her.- "Oh you noticed, i hadnt, im still working on breathing." Shelby: "You shouldnt be able to breath without your stomach dumbass." -She tears her skirt and wraps it around his missing area.- Styx: -Eyes bulge out of his head.- "Ugh, what are you doing, that hurts!?" Shelby: "Well you cant just bleed all over the damn place, this makes me sad because i give blood!" Styx: "Just give me a few minutes. Guh!" -The missing area begins to repair itself. He stands up when finished.- Shelby: "Youre so different." Styx: "Yea I know, i get that a lot." -Realizing she didnt see him as a demon.- -Various small essences sprout out about the city.- Styx: "Can you sense other psychics?" -Looking at Shelby.- Shelby: "Only if they are using their powers." Styx: "Eh, more demon wolves, shoot lightning at me." Shelby: -Looks at Styx like hes crazy.- "Are you stupid?" Styx: "No, im actually pretty intelligent at times, now do it!" Shelby: "Fine." -Charges with electrical energy.- "Lightning Tower!" -A massive jolt of lightning radiates from Shelby's body and strikes Styx.- Styx: -Channels the lightning into his hand and creates an orb with it. He then mixes nihilism energy with it and sets it on the ground.- "Alright, Nightmare Beast Seal!" -A creature uses the the energy org as its bases and steps out of the nightmare circle.- Shelby: -Afraid pointing at it.- "What the hell is that!" Styx: "This is a summon monster, i create using whatever is in the area, Nightmare Beast slay the Demon Wolves." Nightmare Beast: "Roar!" -Leaps off the building and into the street.- Styx: "Come on, we need to get closer to the center of the city. Im sure my master is already over there." Shelby: "Demons, exorcists, spells..." Styx: -Interrupts her.- "Seals, not spells, we cast seals." Shelby: -Stuffs her torn skirt piece she used to wrap up Styx's stomach wound into his mouth.- "I dont care!" Styx: -Picks her up, and places her on his back. He takes off running.- Shebly: "Ive noticed you've been mumbling ever since you came to get me, why?" Styx: "Its a prayer, im linking up the areas i hit in the city to help null the demonic energy thats in the air, my master is on the other side of the city doing the same thing." -A vain pops out of his head.- "No, hes probably already done." -The two finally arrive at the center of the city. In time to find a glowing sphere with a being inside it.- ????: "You've come so soon, how interesting." Styx: -Senses tremendous amounts of power, something similar to his Daemon Seals.- "Youre way to powerful to be a demon, what are you." ????: "Thats right, at this range you can sense one's essence. Aha ha ha ha ha ha, and no, i am not a Demon or a Daemon, im the creator of all Daemon's." Styx: -Gets a cold sweat.- "You created them, that would make you a Deity of some sort." ????: "So it would seem, dear child." -The sphere opens up.- Styx: "Why did you call me that?" ????: -A blinding light sets out of the sphere.- "You are not ready to know, nor are you ready to see me, isnt that right Exorcist Master Sky?" Master Sky: "Very few can see me when im in Stealth Mode." -Appears next to Styx.- Styx: -Freaks out.- "How the hell did you end up next to me, have you been following me, because that shit gets old real fast?" -Pointing his finger at his master.- Master Sky: -Shakes his head.- "No i did not, i arrived about the same time you did. And you can see him can you, you just see a blinding light, right?" Styx: "Yea, whats it mean?" Master Sky: "He is being that far exceeds your ability to comprehend, its like being in another dimension." Demons Plus Characters: StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: Somewhere on Mobius a demonic ruin has appeared, increasing the demonic activity on the planet, the Sanctuary Exorcists begin to fear a coming threat, unlike anything they have seen before. Dark Side of the Moon Characters: StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: Ending the 2,000 Year War Characters: Exorcist Lord Constantine, Exorcist Lord Wake Enemies: Since the very beginning of time, demons have moved between the mortal realm and the spiritual realm, causing all sorts of catastrophes, only now they have been been condensing their effects in one area on Mobius. It is here that is called the 2,000 Year War. For 2,000 years mobians and demons have fought, and finally the victor has been decided. Category:QtinqSpirits